Independent Fedaration Of Dolgaria
The Independent Federation of Dolgaria is a country consisting of four regions on the mainland and one island just off the mainland. Two of the regions are peninsulas. The Federation is on the continent of Keris. Politics Indepth articles: Coalitions of Dolgaria, Dolgarian general election, 2536 Recently politics in Dolgaria has been dominated by the "Grand Alliance" that was formed in 2438, between the Imperial Fascist Party, Free People's Party and the Conservative Nationalist Party, with a majority of 21. Affirmed right wing parties in the 2438 Senate affectively had a majority of 117 over more left-wing candidates. However, this changed in the 2441 legislative election, where left wing parties effectively had a majority, and the government on its own was 50 seats short of an overall majority. However, the Imperial Facists retained the presidency, and so could retain the exisiting government, without surrendering it to the left-wing legislative victors. However, left wing support began to wain as in the 2444 legislative election, the IFP once again became the largest party, and the colaition government was now only 29 seats short of an overall majority in the Senate. The right-wing in Dolgaria had certainly returned to prominence by 2446; even though the governments seats were reduced from 249 to 228, the new Republican Party's 66 seats gave the right-wing the majority they had been looking for in the Senate for years. In 2448, the present government celebrated its tenth anniversary of appointment. In the June 2449 election, the FPP took the presidency and proposed a new cabinet, made up of the previous coalition partners and the Alliance for Liberty. This government has a majority of 67 in the new Senate, firmly delcaring the prominence of the right-wing in Dolgaria, whereas all major left-wing parties lost seats. Since the general elections of 2506, the fascist right wing elements of Dolgarian politics faced their eventual demise with the advent of a new form of right wing politics (advocating personal freedom, a massive reduction in government regulation/interference and encouraging personal responsibility through decreased social welfare). This 'new right' has been at odds with the left, often with verbose, unwieldy and rigidly positioned debates. Many laws have been enacted, repealed and enacted again causing disturbance to the civil service. Despite this legislative instability, the ability to form a government has become more certain with only 5 political parties represented in the Senate (as of the 2566 general elections). This has meant that moderate governments rarely form and radical agendas are pursued from either end of the political spectrum. History :Main article: History of Dolgaria Since its emergence in 2076, Dolgaria has gone through three distinct periods: * The Federation - 2076 until 2094. Head of State: Secretary General, popularly elected. * The Kingdom - 2094 until 2140. Head of State was King Kirzon I, the Prime Minister (leader of the largest party in Parliament usually) held the real power. * The Empire - 2140 to 2424. Head of State: a popularly elected Emperor. * The Second Federation - 2424 to the present. Head of State and Government: President '--From 2076-2094, the Secretary General was a popularly elected Head of State, and the Head of Government position was relatively unimportant--' Secretary General Fae Darian (Dolgar Libertarian Party) (2076-2080) Secretary General Edmund Rock (Dolgar Libertarian Party) (2080) (ascended upon assassination of Darian) Secretary General Saria Arail (Rainbow House) (2080-2082) Secretary General Tom Hain (Liberal Party of Dolgar) (2082-2086) Secretary General Forte Zonal (Dolgar Libertarian Party) (2086-2090) Secretary General Evan Whitney (Progressive Party of Dolgaria) (2090-2094) Secretary General Andrew O'Brien (Dolgarian Conservative Party) (2094) '--Restoration of Monarchy in 2094, Real power shifts to the Prime Minister (Head of Government)--' King Kirzon I, reigned 2094-2140. Prime Minister Daniel Cole (Dolgarian Conservative Party) (DCP) (2094-2097) (DCP/DNUP/CU coalition) Prime Minister Kat Pierce (Dolgar National Unity Party) (2097-2098) (DNUP/PPD/DCP coalition) Prime Minister Lord Greg Petersen (Dolgar National Unity Party) (2098-2106) (CU/PPD/DNUP coalition until 2101, 7 party coalition 2101-2106) Prime Minister Stomm Stommson (Dolgar Unionist Party) (2106-2107) (DUP/DLP/PPD coalition) Prime Minister Quentin Zonal (Dolgar Libertarian Party) (2107-2111) (DLP/DCP/DNUP coalition) Prime Minister Daniel Althusser (Communist Party of Dolgaria) (2111-2116) (CPD/SSP/DUP/CU/FTP coalition) Prime Minister Jonathan Darian (Dolgar Libertarian Party until 2118, independent afterwards) (2116-2120) (DLP/DNUP/DUP coalition) Prime Minister Stomm Stommson (Dolgar Unionist Party) (2120-2140) (DUP/DNUP coalition until 2126, national unity coalition 2126-2140) '--Rise of the Empire in 2140, Power shifts back to the Head of State (Emperor)--' Coming Soon. Geography Dolgaria is currently divided into five subnational entities, known as states (formerly known as provinces). They are Hodari, Karzon, Kirzon Valley, Lirath, and Quagotu. Four of the states are on the mainland of the continent of Keris while Karzon is an island off the coast of the continent. The unique geography of the country gives it the shape of a jumper if turned around as two of the provinces that are next to each other come out of the end of the country as peninsulas. The Povant Mountain Range runs from Kyozi through Lirath (between Dolgarburg and Darina) to the ocean. Otherwise, mostly rolling hills with green farms abound. Quagotu's elegant landscape is complimented by the Hokotoff Mountians to the east and the Auburn Hills to the south. Chain in North of state, and along soutern border, but marshy valley in center. Kirzon Valley is mountainous in the north border, with a lush river delta forming a large valley through the whole of the county. Hodari lies low and is the home of countless rivers, mainly the Prescott River, and small lakes such as Lake Marigold, Lake Arequipa, and the Great Gloriana Lake. Karzon, a dense island to the west has a rough terrain of cliff shores, hills, and rocky soil, which makes it agriculturally dependent on the mainland. Karzon Main article: Karzon The State of Karzon has long had a tense relationship with the rest of the Federation. A plurality of Karzonian are members of the so-called 'Good Church,' a Gnostic Christian sect. The 'Good People' have historically been religiously conservative and isolationist. Karzon has recently sought more autonomy through the Karzon National Party, or the United Party/KNP. Economy The currency of the Federation is the Dolgarian Federal Haldur (DFH). The Haldur is divided into 100 subunits called Cendurs. All coins minted bear various symbols or persons on the heads side of the coin, depending on the year they were minted * 2076-2080: A symbol of the Union * 2081-2094: Assassinated Secretary General Fae Darian * 2095-2139: King Kirzon I * 2139-2151: Various Dolgarian artists, writers, and musicians * 2152-2288: Assassinated Empress Sylvia Van Devanter * 2289-Present: Emperor James K. Benedict Jr. The other side of coins, and all bills, bear images in the following denomination: * 1/100 DFH (1 Cendur) Coin: The National Animal: The Folf, The Eagle and now currently displays the Orange Eyed Dolgarian Ram. * 1/20 DFH (5 Cendur) Coin: The National Tree: Birch Tree * 1/10 DFH (10 Cendur) Coin: The National Flower: White Rose * 1/5 DFH (20 Cendur) Coin: The Legislative Building (known as the Secretariat, Parliament, and Imperial Senate at various times) * 1/2 DFH (50 Cendur) Coin: The National Coat of Arms: * 1 DFH Coin: Rotating symbols of the Five Provinces (until 2152), The Sylvia Van Devanter Memorial (after 2152). * 2 DFH Coin: The Fae Darian Memorial (no 2 DFH coin existed prior to 2084) * 5 DFH Bill: Former Empress Sylvia Van Devanter (obverse) * 10 DFH Bill: First Secretary General Fae Darian (obverse) * 20 DFH Bill: Former King Kirzon I (obverse) * 50 DFH Bill: Former Prime Minister Jonathan Darian (obverse) * 100 DFH Bill: Emperor James K. Benedict Jr. (obverse) * 200 DFH Bill: Emperor James K. Benedict Jr. (obverse) * 500 DFH Bill: Emperor James K. Benedict Jr. (obverse) Political Parties There are currently five parties represented in the Senate. *CSA Pax et Socialism *Dolgarian Capitalist Party *Dolgarian Federal Party *Dolgarian Liberal Party *Workers' Party of Dolgaria The current party system possesses a clear divide between left and right. On the left side of the political continuum there is the CSA Pax et Socialism and the Worker's Party of Dolgaria. These parties generally advocate social welfare, regulation and nationalization of industries with mixed approaches to military/defense issues. To the right there is the Dolgarian Liberal Party, the Dolgarian Federal Party and Dolagarian Capitalist Party. These parties advocate smaller government and less government regulation/interference in private affairs. Privatization of national assets and services has been a major agenda item for the right. The Dolgarian Liberal Party and Dolgarian Federal Party have often been governing partners. The CSA Pax et Socialism party has often sided with other leftist parties as coalition partners and has, in the past, advocated national governments comprised of most, if not all, parties represented in the Senate. Whilst acceptable to some members of moderate factions, these national governments have not always been popular enough to form. Defunct *Alliance for Liberty (became the Dolgarian Liberal Party) *Conservative Nationalist Party *Free People's Party *Green Party of the Empire *Imperial Dolgarian Military Party and their leader, James K. Benedict Jr. *Imperial Fascist Party *Republican Party *Social Federalist Party *Socio-Liberal Democrats (SoLiD) *United Party/KNP Prior to the current party system, the Republicans and FPP were centre-right parties. The Greens, United Party (and their KNP allies), SoLiD and the Alliance were grouped loosely in the Federation League. The parties in the Federation League tend to be centre-left to libertarian. Dolgaria also has seen strong support for the far right in recent elections, as evidence by the existence of several neofascist parties gaining significant numbers of seats in the legislature.